The Marauders Era — Year 1 —
by tehtnicasolis
Summary: This story will be following the Marauders Era at Hogwarts! All canon converations and events will be included. All and any given information about this time period will be put to use. I do not own Harry Potter (obviously) and there are pieces and ideas in this that are not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling. I am simply filling in the gaps. :)
1. Chapter 1

**((AUTHORS NOTE))**

**((Hello everyone! And welcome to the Marauders era! After discussing it with some friends, I decided I wanted to write, in detail, about the time the Marauders spent at Hogwarts. This will be a long project, hopefully I can spit out a new chapter every week or two weeks but we'll see I suppose!))**

The day it all began was cold and windy, as though the sudden change from August to September had suddenly brought the wrath of whatever deity supposedly controlled the weather down upon the busy streets of London. With its many business types rushing to get to work on time and tourists sauntering along with their cameras, occasionally making obnoxiously loud comments regarding the beauty of the city.

It really wasn't all that surprising that something so important for some and yet trivial for others could be happening right under their noses. 1st of September, anyone who was anyone within the magical community knew what that meant. For every year, on the exact same date, at precisely eleven o'clock, The Hogwarts Express would pull out of Platform 9 ¾ and mark the start of a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was a day full of excitement. Some were returning for their final year, prepared to make memories with their friends and set out on their chosen career path. Others were only half the way through, ready to face the teachers whose summer homework they had neglected to complete. And finally, for the trains' youngest passengers not unlike one James Potter, it was the very beginning. Their first time ever preparing themselves for the time ahead with owls, wands and robes befitting of their magical heritage.

At present, the aforementioned young wizard found himself seated quite comfortably in one of the trains' many compartments, carry-on bag rested at his feet and money in his pocket just waiting for the sweet cart to roll around. His hair stuck up at the most irregular angles and his round glasses perched on his nose, just above an almost permanently fixed smug, self-satisfied grin. While anyone who knew him could say deep down that James was a good person with redeeming qualities, an upbringing by parents who fawned over him relentlessly had certainly not done wonders for his attitude. He was loud, cheeky and arrogant at best, perhaps it was these factors that helped to create the interesting time ahead.

"Excuse me?"

The sound of a voice caused him to flinch slightly, as he was vaguely aware that the position in which he had been sitting in, coupled with whatever facial expression he was wearing, probably made him look like an idiot of the highest class. Turning to his left, he observed the newcomer with a somewhat sheepish grin. "Sorry, guess I lost focus for a second there."

"That's fine." Not waiting for any further invitation, the slightly greasy, gangly looking boy edged his way in and took the vacant seat opposite, instantly tugging a thick textbook out of his bag and shoving his notably large nose in it.

"So, what's your name?" James didn't mean to be irritating as such, but had no plans to let the silence become awkward. He was positively dying to talk to someone after all, given the tension build up and how excited he felt about his current situation.

"Severus, Snape." The boy did not look up, and if anything hunched further into his book, staring at the lettering with large and almost beady eyes.

And in spite of previous efforts, a painfully awkward silence overcame them. James let out a breath that until that point he was unaware he had even been holding in, he then began to whistle an unrecognisable tune.

"Hey, there any space in here?" Severus looked up briefly, only to sneer and turn back to his book while James grinned up at the newcomer in the doorway. He was medium height, with shaggy dark hair and grey eyes. His impish smile seemed to spell out the word 'trouble' clearer than James had ever seen it written down.

"Sure, take a seat."

"Cheers." Doing exactly that, he kicked his feet up on the small table separating them from the resident bookworm and stuck his hand out for a shake. "Name's Sirius, Sirius Black, you?"

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black?" Severus mused, carrying on with a slight smirk. "I've heard your cousin Narcissa is attending at present as well, quite the prestigious family."

"Maybe, but I don't care for it much."

"What a waste." He sighed, returning to his book.

"Well, what about you?" Evidently the rejection of family name was enough to bore Severus into unresponsive silence, so James decided to take the introductions upon himself.

"Snivellus."

That certainly got his attention, snapping the book shut, he almost stood up with frustration, but decided against it, instead clenching his fists. "It's Severus."

This gained a whoop of laughter from Sirius who clapped in appreciation. "Whatever you say Snivelly."

Time passed from that point onward, with enthusiastic discussion regarding the year ahead from the two, who were clearly hitting it off almost immediately. Severus gave the occasionally input, mostly correcting false information or demanding that they quieten down so he could focus on his book.

"So where are you headed, if you've got the choice?" Asked Sirius, occupying himself with the attempted capture of a stray chocolate frog he had purchased.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart!' Like my dad…" This gained a slight tutting noise from Severus, and James automatically jumped to the defensive. "Got a problem with that?"

"No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy."

"I'd rather be brawny than nosy, have you seen the size of yours?" James shot back, watching as Severus got to his feet, gathering his things and sulking out the door in the hopes of finding another compartment with less irritating travel companions. It would seem that he was easier to get rid of than they had anticipated.

"So, you know anyone else who's gonna be in our year?" It certainly hadn't taken Sirius long to recover from the sudden departure, in fact he acted as though it hadn't even happened prompting James to follow suit and put his feet up where their former 'travel buddy' had previously been sitting.

"No, not yet. How about you?"

"Does old Snivelly count?"

"Unfortunately not."

"Then no, can't say I do." James said after a moment's thought. That was probably one of few things he hadn't thought to ask his parents about, given that the majority of his thoughts regarding Hogwarts revolved around himself.

"Narcissa's there, like Snivelly said, never got along with her much though. Plus she's a few years above us. Her older sister Bellatrix is a right nutter."

James laughed, and once again the conversation returned to that comfortable, joking mood as the train hurtled towards Hogwarts.

"Come on you lot, up you get! Firs' years, yer over here with me." They were met off the Express by a giant of a man, features half concealed behind a curtain of dark hair that would put Sirius' to shame. "Now then, that everyone? Good, good. No, come on quiet over there yer goin' to love this part. Follow me." As the small group set off, the two couldn't help but note a single boy walking near the bag of the group. He was tall and lean, thinner than they would have thought was healthy, and somewhat sickly looking.

"Hey, what do you reckon's up with him?" Sirius whispered in possibly the least sly manner possible, casting a glance back the way and jerking his head off in the boys' general direction.

"Don't know, maybe just nervous?" James muttered in reply, but his response fell on deaf ears, Sirius was already walking on the strangers' right and gesturing for him to follow suit.

"So, what's your name?" He was asking, just as James fell in on the boys left.

"Remus... Lupin." He seemed to add the latter as an afterthought, his voice was notably quieter than the other two and he didn't seem quite as energetic.

"Great! I'm Sirius Black."

"James Potter."

Both put out their hands for him to shake at the exact same time and he was forced to awkwardly manoeuvre in attempt to return the gesture. The general clumsiness and accidental hand slaps involved caused all three to burst out laughing.

For the remainder of the walk, they discussed a series of unimportant matter such as the journey. With the revelation that Severus had stormed off and wound up in a cabin with Remus and an apparent childhood friend named Lily, Sirius began cackling madly with cries of 'Snivellus has a girlfriend' so loud that Snivelly himself overheard and turned around to glare at them. After a little longer spent walking and chattering amongst themselves, they noted once they turned the corner that the rest of their group had come to a rather abrupt halt. There were a few appreciative murmurs and gasps as they all took in the castle for the first time. Silhouetted against the sky, it looked almost sinister. The moonlight cast an eerie silver glow on the turrets, and each window shone with brilliant golden light from the undoubtedly warm halls inside.

They began boarding wooden boats, lit up against the darkening sky by lanterns. With a shared shrug, they clambered into the back of the nearest one, peering over the edge with the utmost curiosity. "Hands and feet in everyone, we all seated?" The giant man looked around before clapping his hands twice then rubbing them together, looking around at everyone with eyes crinkled showing the smile that was otherwise hidden by his beard. "Let's go then." With no lurch at all and no paddling required, they started forward towards the castle, cutting through the pitch black water like knives.

They were met in the entrance hall by a stern looking woman with sharp eyes. It was evident that this was someone who's bad side you definitely did not want to be on. "Good evening, my name is Professor McGonagall and I would like to extend a warm welcome to each of you. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has produced many fine wizards and witches in the past, I believe that all of you could achieve such standards if you work hard for the duration of your time here.

The traditional sorting ceremony will begin shortly, followed by the start of term banquet. Before you are seated, you will be placed in your respective houses, these being Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Whilst you attend this school, your house shall be like your family.

You will sleep in the house dormitories, spend free time in you houses common room and attend classes with them. Through triumphs you may win points for your house, and through rule breaking you may lose them. At the end of each school year, the house cup is presented to the house with the most points. I do hope that each of you will be a credit to whichever you are placed in."

"So" James grinned, turning to his friends. "I'll be seeing you guys at the Gryffindor table?"

"I hope so." Remus smiled in turn, looking to Sirius who appeared to be scarcely paying attention, only turning back to respond a moment later.

"Do you even have to ask?" He shrugged nonchalantly. "There's no way I'm going to any other house, brave of heart? That's me to a tee."

"Sure." James drawled, pushing his friend lightly and earning a shove in return. Just as this progressed into a playful fight however, the two were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat impatiently.

"I do hope I didn't interrupt anything important? James Potter, Sirius Black."

"No Professor." They mumbled in unison, hanging their heads in mock shame only to grin at one another sideways.

"Very good, now follow me." Pushing the doors open, McGonagall led them inside and allowed the few whispers and murmurs that ripple throughout the small crowd. The great hall truly was spectacular. Old stone walls surrounded five tables, one for each house evidently and one for the staff, situated at the very front overlooking those running the length of the room. Above the tables, candles floated with no support whatsoever, bathing the room in light and sharply contrasting the ceiling which appeared to be an exact representation of the night sky outside.

As they came to a halt, the hall fell into silence and every single student and teacher turned to stare as McGonagall placed a rickety, wooden stool before the new first year students.

On the stool, there sat a patched up, battered old wizards hat. It really looked to be nothing special. That was, until it cleared its throat, twitched and seemingly came to life with a song.

_"You may be very wary,_

_To place me on your head._

_For I am not too pretty,_

_Covered in loose threads._

_But looks can be deceiving,_

_I've never yet been wrong._

_I can look into your head,_

_And see where you belong._

_If you have a steady mind,_

_Full of wit and learning,_

_Then it will certainly be,_

_Ravenclaw you're deserving._

_Or maybe you are daring,_

_And are brave and true._

_Then you can be assured,_

_That Gryffindor's for you._

_Perhaps you are loyal,_

_And have patient minds and voices._

_It is those who are just,_

_That Hufflepuff rejoices._

_Or you could be sneaky,_

_With clever and sly minds._

_People that are cunning, are,_

_Who Slytherin likes to find._

_So come up here, try me on,_

_For you can be sure that,_

_I will know where you belong,_

_The Hogwarts Sorting Hat!"_

As it ended, everyone in the room cheered and applauded until McGonagall stepped forward, a large rolled up piece of parchment in hand. So it seemed that all they had to do was step up and try the hat on. Not too challenging then.

"When I call out your name, please sit here, try on the hat and you will be sorted into your house. Now then." Unrolling the parchment, she adjusted her glasses before calling out. "ABASCIA, CECILE." A blonde girl with sharpened features and narrowed, steel grey eyes slunk forward. The hat was on her head for a total of three seconds before hollering. "SLYTHERIN." With a self-satisfied smirk, she stood and walked over to take a seat at her table, instantly leaning in to join the hushed conversation of a group of girls a year or so older.

"AUBREY, BERTRAM." A somewhat nervous, intelligent looking boy made his way forward and took his place on the stool. The hat was large enough to hide the top of his face from view when placed on his head, and took next to no time to consider things before shouting. "RAVENCLAW." Getting to his feet, Bertram strolled on over to the Ravenclaw table and was met by congratulations and cheers all around from his housemates.

A few more names were read out before one that James wanted to pay attention to. "BLACK, SIRIUS." As he detached from the group and took his place on the stool, he suddenly became very still. The hat seemed to take a while to decide, debating, before shouting. "GRYFFINDOR." Punching the air and doing an odd half dance motion by means of a victory ritual, Sirius sauntered on over to his table and high-fived several offered hands as he went. There was a shriek of outrage from Slytherin however, and an older girl with snow white hair stood up, slamming her hands down on the old oak table. "Impossible." She sneered, glaring over at Sirius and taunting across the hall. "What will your mother say?!"

"That is quite enough Narcissa." For the first time that evening, the elderly looking wizard seated at the centre of the teachers table got to his feet and spoke, staring down at the girl with a seemingly impossible level of authority. Much to James' surprise, Narcissa, who he remembered to be Sirius' cousin repented and took her seat once more, still making a point of scowling over at the Gryffindor table.

More and more names were called, a girl by the name of Lily Evans was sent off to James' house of choice, quickly followed by Remus and then later joined by a slight, shrewd looking boy by the name of Peter. After what seemed like an eternity spent waiting. "POTTER, JAMES." Was finally called, he swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to retain his usual air of confidence as he sat down on the stool and was enveloped by the darkness provided by the Sorting hat.

**((Oh wow cliffhanger so sugoi… I know you all know what house he gets into okay I just needed a place to end the first chapter ;; Welp, that only took two days so with any luck the next one will be up by the weekend, if anyone's interested x3 /lolwutnoone))**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Second chapter! Just wanted to get this up before the end of the week. There are probably quite a lot of mistakes and parts that could have been written better, I will likely come back and change them at some point over the next couple of days uwu;)**

Once the hat was on, itching and scratching wherever it touched his skin, James became rigid, not really all that sure what to expect.

'_Ah, yes, such a brave young lad we have here, eh?'_

He flinched at that, having not been expecting the whispery voice in his ear. He vaguely wondered if the hat had spoken to anyone else, after all, he couldn't remember anybody appearing to have gotten a fright.

'_But arrogant. I think any one of these houses could bring out the better traits in you. Slytherin would sharpen your mind, while Hufflepuff would considerably lessen that ego you appear to have acquired.._

"Go on, put me in Gryffindor." James whispered, crossing his fingers. He couldn't imagine the shame of trudging off to the Hufflepuff table after having been so certain he would be put in the same house as his dad. Or Slytherin, for that matter. Ravenclaw seemed okay, but the majority of its students seemed way to boring for his tastes.

'_Gryffindor, are you certain? But you could fare so well in another house… Well alright then. '_

"GRYFFINDOR." The hat screamed, not in his ear this time but to the rest of the hall.

Grinning, James pushed himself up off the stool and took a short bow, sending a wink in this 'Lilys' direction. What could he say? She was pretty, though apparently not as appreciative of his gesture as he had thought she would have been.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and strutted on over to the table, flopping down onto the bench next to his friends.

"Thought we'd all make it, I see what you mean about your cousin though."

"Yeah, yeah. There'll be a howler with my name on it tomorrow I'll bet." Rolling his eyes, Sirius peered over at the front of the hall impatiently. "When's this feast thing anyway? I'm starving."

"They've only got a few more to go." Remus supplied helpfully from the position opposite. "After that we're up in our dorms for the rest of the night. Do you think we get to pick?"

"Maybe!"

The word was more squeaked than spoken, causing the attention of all three to fall upon a short, rat faced boy who had been sorted only a few students before James. There was a silence, before Remus cleared his throat and smiled kindly.

"Peter Pettigrew, right?"

"Yes! And you're James Potter, and Sirius Black and… and…"

"Remus Lupin."

"Yes!"

"Right, so if we do get to pick, I have dibs on the best bed!" James said, folding his arms and leaning back smugly.

"Not if I get there first." Sirius looked ready to get up and run to the dormitories then and there, despite having no idea where they were located. Unfortunately he never got the chance, as the wizard James could only assume to be Albus Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Now then, everyone. I would like to first take the opportunity to welcome our new students." Smiling kindly at each table in turn, he paused before continuing. "And to invite you all to join with me in singing our school song. Choose your favourite tune, and off we go!" Raising his arms dramatically like a true conductor, they started off, a complete shambles of varying melodies and pitches.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until out brains all rot._

There were a few who finished later than others, but when the singing finally stopped the hall once again erupted into applause.

"Now then, let the feast begin!"

With a flourish of his wand, Dumbledore turned and took his seat once more, leaving all the students to tuck into the array of food that had appeared on the tables. Nobody wasted any time in doing so, long journeys were a sure fire way to make one extremely hungry after all. There were all kinds of delicacies from sausages, steak and lamb chops to chips, ketchup and peppermint humbugs, and only when everything was gone, did the plates themselves vanish. In that moment, they were dismissed from the hall and told to make their way to their respective dormitories immediately. It wasn't all that late, but the long day had ensured that every student was near falling asleep where they stood.

It was only about twenty minutes later when James was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling and struggling to keep his eyes open. The dorm was nice, he had to say. With its four poster beds and warmth supplied from the fire still burning below in the common room.

In contrast, Remus was pre occupied with organizing his things for classes the next day and preparing to announce their time table to the rest of the dorm. "Right, first thing we have is potions with…"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great." Sirius yawned, cutting him off and causing Peter to laugh nervously and agree so quickly he was tripping over his words to get them out fast enough.

"Yeah, I mean, who wants to know that?"

"Don't be a git Pettigrew." James scolded jokingly; in spite of the teasing way in which it was said, the other boy still looked prepared to burst into tears.

"Fine, I'll see you twenty minutes late for your first class then Black." Remus grinned, finishing preparing his things then collapsing down onto his own bed.

"At least I'm not setting myself up to be teacher's pet, are you planning to be Snivelllys future best friend?" Sirius scoffed.

"Yeah, we could sit and discuss his love for 'Defence Against The Dark Arts' just like we did for the entire journey here." He drawled in response, rolling his eyes.

"Oh? So he's into that sort of thing then." James mused.

"Yeah, he wouldn't shut up about it. I mean, it's an interesting subject, sure, but that was borderline obsession."

"You said you were sitting with him and that Evans girl… what's she like?" He asked, trying to remain casual about it and ignoring Sirius' comment of 'Why do you care about Snivellus' friends?'

"Lily? She seems nice enough, really smart... comes from a muggle family. That's all I can really remember" Remus said, shrugging then frowning a little. "Actually that's a good point, why do you care?"

"Just wondering, that's all." James said quickly, choosing then to excuse himself by changing into his pyjamas.

"Of course." Remus smirked.

"Potter and Evans sitting in a tree—" Sirius began to sing, causing James to grab the nearest pillow and get up just to batter him with it.

"Shut up Black."

"Don't worry James." He laughed, shielding himself with his arms. "We won't tell your little girlfriend you're stalking her."

"I'm not stalking her, I just wanted to know what she was like!"

"The first step to overcoming a problem is admitting you have one." Remus chimed in.

"You guys are impossible, I'm going to bed." James huffed, whacking them both across the face a few more times for good measure then retreating back to the comfort of his mattress and duvet covers.

"Night night lover boy." Sirius teased, looking over to see Peter practically contorting with silent laughter.

"Hey Pettigrew, you okay?"

The only response received was a nod, as the other boy wiped away the tears of mirth that had formed in the corners of his eyes. The other three stared at him incredulously for a moment.

"Right, well, I guess we'd better get some rest too then. Wouldn't want to keep James up after all, he needs his beauty sleep if he's going to impress his lady friend." Remus said, breaking the somewhat awkward silence and heading off to the bathroom, armed with a toothbrush.

"Guess so." Sirius grinned, resting his head on the pillow and switching off his bedside lamp.

"Sleep well, Mr Lily Evans."

"Shut up Black."


	3. Chapter 3

**((Sorry this one is so short everyone! I was really busy this week but didn't want to miss the deadline uwu' I promised one chapter per week after all))**

The next morning started considerably less smooth than James had been hoping. When the three awoke, Remus was gone with a note left on his bed stating.

'_Gone to see Dumbledore, will meet you in Potions.'_

There would have been no problem with this, if they actually listened to him long enough the previous night to be told where Potions was. That was how they found themselves running up and down and all around, through great corridors and staircases until the found themselves completely lost. Still, for whatever reason they decided the best idea would be to keep going and hope they didn't bump into any teachers, James at the front, Sirius on his heels and Peter bringing up the rear, carrying their bags. He had offered after all.

"I give up, we're never going to find it." Sirius panted.

Stopping abruptly, James looked around for any form of inspiration then scratched the back of his neck with a sigh. "Yeah… we're dead, not even turning up for our first class." He said, shaking his head and looking over his shoulder with a slight nod to Peter as he finally caught up.

"So, do you know… where… where..." The short boy managed through gasps for air.

"Nope."

"No idea."

"….Oh." With a light nod, Peter sank to the ground and buried his face in his hands. "What are we going to do?! I don't want to get in trouble!"

"Calm down, we're going to be fine. They can't give us a detention on our first day." Sirius said incredulously, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, Mr Black. I think you'll find we can."

Peter shot to his feet while Sirius and James both whipped around only to come face to face with… McGonagall.

"Is there a reason you three are not in your classroom?" She said, arching an eyebrow and folding her arms whilst awaiting a response.

"We couldn't find it." James blurted out, looking over his shoulder to see Peter trembling and Sirius grimacing at him.

"Ah, well perhaps in future you'll learn to pay more attention." She said, turning and starting off down the hallway. "Follow me, am I correct in assuming you have Potions with Professor Slughorn this period?" There were two mumbled responses and one squeak of terror in reply as she led the way down to the dungeons.

It was dark, chilly and possibly one of the creepiest learning environments imaginable.

"Professor, these three are supposed to be with you I believe?" McGonagall announced upon sweeping into the room, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn to stare at the boys.

"Aha!" The bald, impossibly large man standing at the front of the room beamed and ushered them inside. "Found wandering the halls? I would expect more from some of my students but you aren't in my house so I don't suppose it's anything for me to worry about." Laughing loudly, he shooed the head of Gryffindor from his classroom then rested his hands on his rather large stomach as he looked at the three. "Now then, where to place you." Stroking his chin… or rather, chins, he scoured the room for inspiration before his eyes fell on two students standing on the far side of the room.

"Ah! Yes, Snape and Evans. You both seem quite capable, so… Potter, you go with Evans. Pettigrew, you go with Snape and Black…. Yes, well, you can join Lupin and Lynch and work in a three for the time being. Off you trot!"

"Good luck mate." Sirius winked, nudging James in the ribs with his elbow then sidling off to join Remus and Avery.

After a moment spent hesitating, he reached a hand up to ruffle his hair then made his way over to stand next to her. "Hey." It was a good start, this was progress.

"Hello." She replied, not even looking up. It was immediately apparent that she was far too busy with whatever they were supposed to be making to pay him any mind. "Could you grab the Dried Nettles for me?"

"Sure." He nodded and reached over, handing them to her.

"Thank you." Once seemingly satisfied, she smiled with satisfaction then looked up at him. Upon recognition, her face fell considerably. "You're that idiot who was being horrible to Severus on the train, aren't you?"

"Idiot? Me? Never! And I wouldn't be horrible to Snivelly, I mean Severus."

"Very funny, just step off and leave him alone alright?" She said, folding her arms and glaring up at him fiercely.

"Why should I? Give me a bribe Evans." He smirked, leaning on the table top and very nearly knocking their potion over.

"Because it isn't right to bully people? What was your name again… he mentioned it I'm sure." After a second of concentrated thought she clicked her fingers. "Potter, right then Potter you better back off or I'll take it to Dumbledore."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it? It was just a little name calling."

"And you made fun of him saying I was his girlfriend." She pointed out.

"Oh, you aren't?" He mocked surprise. "Then does that mean you're available?"

"No way!"

"Oh come on.."

"Miss Evans, Mr Potter. I hope you're doing the work I assigned?" Slughorn called from the front of the class, causing a large number of the Slytherin pupils to snicker.

"Yes Professor!" Lily said instantly, turning to smile at their teacher before rounding on James again. "Just don't bother Severus anymore and we'll be fine."

"No can do."

"You're awful." With that said, she gritted her teeth and turned back to what they were supposed to be doing, purposefully ignoring him for the remainder of the period.

Upon its end, he sighed and brushed past his friends on the way out.

"How did it go?" Sirius called, waggling his eyebrows.

"I don't want to talk about it." James muttered, making a beeline for his next class and leaving his friends to snicker behind him.


End file.
